A conventional electrical connector is used for connecting a chip module to a circuit board. The electrical connector includes an insulating body. Multiple accommodating holes are arranged in the insulating body. Each accommodating hole is internally provided with a terminal. The terminal is stamped, folded and molded using a metal material. One end of the terminal is mated with the chip module, and the other end thereof is mated with the circuit board. Because of limitation of conditions such as stamping and folding, the terminal cannot be made very small, so that the volume of the electrical connector is large, which is not applicable to the development trend of miniaturization and compactness.
In another technology, metal particles, which are mainly gold or silver or gold-silver alloy particles, are filled in the accommodating hole, so the accommodating hole may be small, and therefore the density of the electrical connector is large, and the volume is also small. However, the metal particles are in contact with each other in a point-to-point manner, and the contact area is small, so that the whole impedance of the metal particles in the accommodating hole is large, which affects normal current transmission.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.